The invention relates to a device for local temperature measurement.
Such devices are intended to measure temperatures of an extended but limited area corresponding to their immediate vicinity. Some of these measure temperatures of an object by being placed in contact with it. This is then referred to as contact temperature measurement.
In a known manner, devices for temperature measurement are prone to drift over time. Such drift leads to temperature measurements that are significantly different from the actual temperature they are supposed to measure. This drift phenomenon must be regularly assessed, for example in order to correct the temperature measurements obtained.
These operations are generally implemented by physically accessing the measurement device and performing the necessary operations in-situ.
This approach has disadvantages, however.
Indeed, in some contexts of use, access to the measurement device may be difficult or impossible. This is the case with what are called inaccessible probes, intended to be embedded in a structure where they are to measure its temperature and to remain there for their entire service life.
The invention aims to improve the situation.